Just When You Think The Lies Have Ended
by AvengerFrost
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR AGE OF ULTRON!) My life has never had truth to it someone is always hiding something so when Tony creates Ultron and now that the world needs saving once again it's up to us to stop Ultron from causing a mass human extinction! but I can't get a certain speedster out of my head why does he have to be so charming? (Sequel to My Life is and Will Always be a Lie) AU
1. Chapter 1

**2 Years Later**

Sam's POV

My name is Samantha Rogers adopted daughter of Steve Rogers the Avengers are my family always have been sense I was 15 I am now 17 and life has never been dull with the fall of SHIELD and the rise of HYDRA things are just plain crazy. Oh and did I mention my real father was Loki according to my uncle Thor he sacrificed himself and died on the Dark World helping him save Jane. I have to admit I do have daddy issues because he used that blasted scepter on me to get me to work with him! I am getting off track here anyway…..

Location: Sokovia: Hydra Base

Sam's POV

I could hear through my com Tony say "Fuck!" and then heard Steve say "Language!" I said "Really Rogers?" we were in Sokovia attacking Baron Von Strucker's base we finally found my father's scepter thank goodness I was not happy when I found out HYDRA had somehow got their hands on it and Chitari weapons. We were fighting a lot of HYDRA agents and their bunkers two agents came running at me and I was merely an illusion their heads collided and they were knocked out cold I was leaning against a tree saying "Will they ever not fall for that!?" I heard Clint say on the com "There was an enhanced on the field." I said "What!?" before I know it I heard a whoosh and suddenly I was in the air and I land hard on the ground I yelled "Okay whoever did that is going to get a nasty taste of my magic!" I heard a laugh and I got up to see a guy my age with white hair and a blue jumpsuit he said with a thick accent "I don't recall you being a part of the Avengers?" I said "Well I am full of surprises." I tried to blast him with my magic but that's when I saw a blur and he was gone? He was a speedster! He appeared behind me and said "So am I." I be honest only people ever able to sneak up on me are Clint, Natasha, Caroline, and this guy but of course he got away Tony said "Hey Mini Reindeer Games I may need your help in here you coming?" I said "On my way Tony and you better stop calling me that it's my suit isn't it?" Because I was part of the Avengers I had my own suit it looked similar to my father's gold, green, and black but it was a dress style with a cape. I disappeared in a puff of green smoke into the base to help Tony but didn't know that speedster was watching.

QuickSilver's POV

I have to admit that girl is beautiful but she is the enemy and she is working with Stark. Such a shame she will have to go just like all of the other Avengers. But now I can't get this girl out of my head!

Sam's POV

I saw all of these HYDRA scientist down on the ground whimpering in pain Stark has been here that's when I heard him say "Please be a secret door please be a yeah." Geez he can act like a five year old sometimes he said "You coming Sam?" I said "Yeah sure." We walked down the stairs and found one of those Leviathans and some Chitari armor from New York how could SHIELD have missed that thing honestly they are reckless or were. Tony and I turned and saw my father's scepter finally all of this can end but suddenly I felt someone get inside my head I began to have horrible flashbacks of New York, the aliens, and my father ugh it hurt so much I heard Tony say "Guys one of the enhanced just did something to me and Sam but I am fine but Sam is not." He is not a good liar to me he was most definitely not fine! He grabbed the scepter and we left and boarded the quinjet Clint stayed by me the whole ride to comfort me he pretty much was my over protective brother if it wasn't him I may still be under my dad's mind control. We arrived back at Avengers Tower and got out a tablet and read up on the two enhanced their names are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff he has super speed and she has mind control and telekinetic and telekinesis abilities so she messed with my head I don't like her already and I didn't have to meet her to hate her!

 **Meanwhile in Sokovia**

Scarlet Witch's POV

AGGGGGHHHH! my head hurt from this girl's memories Pietro said "Wanda stop it's too much!" I did what he said a broke the connection. He asked "So what about her?" he sounded like he was concerned about her but I just ignored that I said "She has been through lots of pain and….." "And what!?" he said I continued "She is the daughter of Loki she only has the Avengers left they are her family." He looked a little shocked by this news does he like her? Or is he just losing it why would he care about the enemy especially if she works with Stark!?

QuickSilver's POV

I never knew. She didn't look like someone who has been through pain but from what Wanda found she has been through so much. Why do I care about this girl? Maybe I have feelings for her? She is fiery and has an attitude but she is pretty interesting I have to admit maybe I do like her. But if Wanda finds out she and Wanda may not get along and Wanda will kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

If anyone knows Tony he throws big parties but now we were all hanging out Clint, Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Dr. Helen, Maria, Thor, and I were having fun. Clint said as Thor put his hammer on table "Who so ever hold this hammer if he be worthy whatever man it's a trick!" Clint got up and tried but failed to lift it. Tony got up and said "If I lift it do I get to rule Asgard?" Thor said "Well yes." Tony said as he put his hand on the handle "I will be reinstating premanocta." Tony tried to lift it but failed he said he'd be right back he brought back an Iron Man gauntlet and tried lifting it with that when that failed Rhodey and him tried to lift the hammer Tony asked him "Are you on my team" Rhodey said "Yeah man represented bro just pull!" they failed. Bruce tried and he went ahhhhhhhhhhh aahhhhhhhhhh everyone gave him quire looks and he went eh and sat back down and Steve tried to lift it the hammer budged just a little the look on my uncle's face was priceless. Bruce waved to Natasha she said "Oh no that's not a question I want answered." Clint ask me and I said "No thanks." Tony said "I think who ever holds Thor's fingerprint is the full translation." Thor said "That's an excellent notion my friend but it's simple you are all not worthy." We laughed but we all cupped our ears as an ear splitting sound cut in and one of Tony's damaged bots came into the room. The bot spoke and said "How could you be worthy you're all puppets tangled and strings….." he picked up another bot and crushed its head and said strings again I stood up and began to think this things a threat. The bot continued to talk nonsense then Bruce said "Ultron!" we all looked at Ultron when he said he killed someone Steve said "You killed someone?!" eventually Steve said "What do you want?" Ultron turned his head to us and said "Peace in our lifetime." That's when all hell broke lose all the other bots came flying in and attacked us yeah I was right definitely a threat. When we stopped them one of them stole the scepter then Ultron said "Well that was a show." Thor threw his hammer and smashed Ultron but that was not the end.

Sam's POV (continued)

Thor walked in and grabbed Tony by the throat Steve and I yelled "Thor!" at the same time and Thor put Tony down and he began to laugh Thor said "What is so funny Stark?" he was clearly annoyed Stark said "Oh nothing just all of this." Bruce said "Tony now may not be a good time to….." Tony interrupted him and said "Really you're going to show your belly every time somebody snarls!?" Bruce said "Yeah especially when I've created a murder bot." Tony began to remind everyone about New York and now we have to find out where Ultron has gone. Bruce said he found out where Ultron had gone he said Wakanda I asked "What's so important about Wakanda?" Bruce said "The most rare metal on Earth comes from there…Vibranium." We all looked at Cap's shield I always wondered what that thing was made of so we were on our way to Africa.

Sam's POV (continued)

"Don't compare me to Stark he's a sickness!" oh someone can throw a temper tantrum and it looks like Ultron just got creepier. Tony said "Oh junior had to go and break your old man's heart." He faked hurt I stood with Cap, Thor, and Tony for some reason the twins were with Ultron. Steve said "You two can still walk away from this." Wanda said "Oh we will." Thor said "If you want to keep the peace let us keep it." Ultron butted in and said "I think your confusing peace with quiet." Pietro said "So is this all familiar Mister Stark?" he looked at the missiles and bombs for some reason but why? Tony ignored Pietro's question and said "What's with the vibranium?" Ultron slowly walked forward and said "Oh I figured I would use this time to explain my evil plan…" let me just say this WOW evil person saying his evil plan that is so stupid! then he attacked Tony and the twins attacked us. I noticed the girl disappeared and decided to try and find her I couldn't get Tony, Steve, Thor, or Natasha on the coms I guess that witch messed with them nobody and I mean nobody messes with my family! Clint was fine though he fended her off with an electric shock arrow. I ran into her and she tried to mess with me but I said "You really think I'll fall for that trick again I know you know who my father is?!" her brother came back and took her running off and he winked at me man he can be annoying in a cute charming sort of way wait why am I thinking that!? Clint and I met up and tried to go find the others Natasha seemed pretty shaken I knew why her nightmare state had to be about the Red Room she told me all about it. Tony called in and said the witch messed with Banner and the Hulk is losing it in the market place in the city! He said he could handle it I knew why because he said he was calling in Veronica aka the Hulk Buster. Later Tony got Bruce to calm down and Clint and I got everyone into the jet and he set some coordinates I asked Clint in a whisper "Are we headed to your farm?" he whispered back yes I sat by Nat to comfort her. None of the others except Nat, Fury and I knew about Clint's family he told me about them and he let me meet them a long time ago so I guess all of this is going to come as quite a shock to the others.

QuickSilver's POV

Why do I like this girl so much? Well she is beautiful, smart, fiery, and sassy but Wanda won't like this so I guess she can't know we were on our way to kidnapped this doctor named Helen Cho and she according to Ultron could be a key part in his plan to destroy the Avengers and Tony Stark finally Wanda and I can have our revenge on Stark for what he did to us all those years ago.

 **Yeah I know this was a pretty short chapter and I apologize for that this scene is hard to write for because I have only seen the movie one time. On the other hand if I did a story taking place during the first Avengers film that's easy because I have seen the movie so many times I can probably act out the movie, I know every line and quote, so basically I know the movie word for word so sue me I am a geek and I am proud! Sorry getting off track here anyway I hope the next few chapters will be longer it all just depends you know if any of you have any quotes that have not come up yet that are to come further into the movie tell me them in the reviews it makes things easier for me because I can only remember a few so anyway thanks for reading and please review! : ) (Also the sue me thing is just a joke!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

We landed at Clint's farm everyone seemed confused about this but I wasn't. A long time ago Clint introduced me to his family that's why I knew where we were everyone just didn't understand. We walked in and Clint happily greeted Laura and the kids Natasha knew them of course but Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Thor seemed confused Clint said this was his girlfriend. The youngest came up to me and said "Hi Sam! Could you please do the trick!?" the guys looked at me a little confused and I said "Maybe later." Thor asked "You know them?" I said "Yes, Clint introduced his family to me a few years ago." Tony was not surprised by that at all Clint was literally like an older brother to me. Later Laura asked Tony if he would take a look at their tractor because it wouldn't run so as Tony left he told Cap "Don't take any wood from my pile!" He can be so childish sometimes but you know that's just Tony.

Tony's POV

"Okay deer let's see what's wrong." Then I heard a familiar voice say "Do us all a favor and don't bring it to life." I turned and laughed it was of course known other than Director Fury. We were all later in Clint's kitchen I was throwing darts at a dart board when my face was very close to the target and Barton threw a dart on bull's eye to mess with me. Soon Banner got an idea on what Ultron was going to do next he was going to try and evolve then Bruce asked if anyone had called Dr. Helen lately oh no!

Quick Silver's POV

My sister screamed in agony when she touched that cradle and then she said to Ultron "You…. You are going to destroy everything and every human that's what you've been planning!" I did not like this at all if this was Ultron's plan it wasn't going to end well for anyone. Wanda managed to release Dr. Cho from the scepter's spell and we made our escape to actually find the Avengers we had to make amends and soon because Ultron got away with the cradle!

Sam's POV

I flew in the air above Nat following her on her bike to go help Cap who was distracting Ultron. Clint was still in shock that I managed to have learned a spell that lets me fly the look on his face and everyone's in fact was priceless! Steve managed to lose his shield on the road Natasha grabbed it and said "I'm always picking up after you boys." Well that is true sometimes I am too while Natasha was getting the cradle I was with Steve on a runaway train while we distracted Ultron. He was about to get me and Cap when that familiar blur came in and attacked Ultron! And Wanda was attacking him too now these two have switched sides I probably could not be more grateful for that speedster and witch for showing up. Pietro grabbed any civilians that could have been killed by the derailed runaway train and Wanda managed to stop the train thank goodness. But now we have a bigger problem Ultron got away and he kidnapped Natasha!

Sam's POV

"What the hell do you think you're doing Stark!?" Steve yelled at Tony and Banner they had hooked up the cradle and were going to do something to that thing in there and considering that they created a robot that has a warped idea of peace and has demented Pinocchio I did not like this one bit I was pissed at Tony now I said "Tony, shut that down now you have no idea what will happen SHUT IT DOWN!" he didn't listen. Pietro and Wanda didn't like this either so Pietro zoomed in and detached all the tubes then Thor came in and gave life to what was in that cradle! I said "What the hell Uncle Thor what did you do!?" he didn't answer I noticed a glowing stone on this android's head I recognized it from a book Frigga gave me it was one of the Infinity Stones the mind stone to be exact! When he started talking he sounded just like Jarvis but why? I said "Tony why does this android sound like Jarvis?" he said Jarvis was never gone he was helping us this whole time. The android was now called The Vision he explained some things and then he lifted my Uncle's hammer we all stood there in shock! I was speechless no witty remark this time! Thor looked and took the handle and said "Well then….." OMG I never thought I would ever see anyone ever in my life lift that hammer but I was wrong apparently an android is worthy!

Sam's POV

This is our last chance to stop Ultron we can't afford to fail because everyone's lives depend on the Avengers this is bigger than the Battle of New York. I didn't care if the odds were slim never tell me the odds (*). But I have noticed that Pietro seems to like me oh boy let's just hope we all make it through this cause now we are wading into another war and this could be one we won't win but I don't care cause at this point the only thing that matters to me right know is protecting the civilians, stopping Ultron, and keeping my family safe including the new members no matter what they have done.

 _*Star Wars: Han Solo reference (Could not resist)!_

 **Hey everyone thanks for being patient I have been thinking about this chapter for a while and this story is turning out better than I expected the next chapter will be the war with Ultron and I will be doing some more just a few months after Ultron and Sokovia. So that will be fun and also when this story is over there will be random adventures at the upstate secret base so stay tuned for more to this story. Also it may be a really long time but I will do a Captain America Civil War story but that won't be happening for a very long time for like several years so just out of curiosity who's side are you on? Captain Rogers or Tony Stark? (If you don't know anything about Civil War then you must go and get it cause it's amazing! Also you may be shocked at what happens after Civil War is over. I know but I am not saying) If you do know what happens and who's side you're on put it in the reviews because how many of us are true Marvel comic book and movies geeks?**

 **So yeah you see that button over there that says review click it and you'll be very glad you did any way to my fellow followers and fans "Excelsior!" (Stan Lee quote. Admit it you know he is awesome)!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

While Steve and Thor were saving people on the bridge the rest of us were taking out the rest of Ultron's army. I was busy taking a few of the robots out when I didn't see one coming up behind me I turned around and it was almost too late when Pietro came in and stopped it. I said "Well I guess I owe you for saving my life now." He said "we can talk about that later." He zoomed off to continue helping the civilians then we all heard Cap say on the coms "Avengers, get hurt hurt'em back get killed walk it off." We later found the key that would make the city fall to ground as a meteorite and cause a human extinction. We all surrounded the key and Thor yelled at Ultron "Is that the best you can do!?" Ultron spread his arms and said "This is the best I can do all the Avengers against all of me how can you possibly stop me?" A huge multitude of robots began to gather around us and Cap said to Thor "You had to ask." I said "Nice going Uncle Thor." Tony then answered Ultron saying "Like the old man said TOGETHER!" and we all began to fight the robots not letting them near the key if this was the end I'm glad I was with my family. Suddenly Nick came in with a Hellicarrier and we began to evacuate the city as Tony tried to figure out how to stop the city from crashing.

Clint's POV

We managed to get everyone on board the ships when I saw a women point out the debris screaming for her kid I saw him and ran off the get the kid before the ship leaves when I got there and grabbed the kid and was going to go back when I saw the Quinjet come flying in with bullets blazing I was never going to get out of range so I turned around to protect the kid and waited for my fate but it never came.

Sam's POV

I heard bullets going off to see the jet begin controlled by Ultron and he was going to kill Clint! Then I also saw Pietro zooming in to go save him I had a bad feeling that was not going to work so I quickly concentrated and used a teleporting spell that used all my strength to teleport both Pietro, Clint, and the kid he was saving they appeared behind me and they both looked pretty shocked at what I did and then I passed out.

 **5 Days Later…**

Sam's POV

Ugh I ache all over I began to wake up my eyes began to flutter open I saw as I woke up Pietro sitting in chair he was sleeping. How long has he been sleeping there and how long have I been out? Wanda came quietly into the room she saw I was awake she said "Hello Sam it's nice to see your awake how are you feeling?" I said "I ache all over how long have I been out?" apparently Pietro woke up because he said "You've been out for five days." I said "How long have you been there?" He answered with "Five days." Wanda went to go get the others she came back with Steve, Sam, Rhodey, Vision, and Natasha. Steve said "I'm very glad your awake today we've all been worried sick about if you'd ever wake up." I said "Well it's good to be back." According to Dr. Cho I would have to stay in the med bay for at least three more days to get my full strength back I didn't have a problem with that.

 **3 Days Later…..**

Sam's POV

I am so glad to finally be out of that bed you have no idea! I was in the training room doing target practice when an arrow came flying in and hit the target dead center as always. I turned around and found Clint he said "Don't tell me you were surprised by that?" I said "No I wasn't I just didn't expect that." He said sarcastically "Sure you weren't surprise." I said "Any way how's Laura and the baby?" he said "Their doing good how have you been?" I said "I've been better you know I am just glad to be alive." He said "Aren't we all so I've noticed Pietro likes you." Oh no here we go over protective older brother mode I will never hear the end of it. He said "I'm okay with him just so you know I mean he was going to save me by sacrificing himself." I said "Wait what!?" he just walked out laughing Clint just loves to mess around with me. I continued to train when I heard a whoosh sound and Pietro was right behind me he said "Hey." I jumped he actually scared me no one has ever scared me ever. He laughed at me and I said "Not funny!" he said "Oh did I scare you?" I said "You're lucky I didn't hit you or blasted you into that wall." He said "I'm lucky am I?" I said "Yeah you are the last time Stark did that he got blasted into a wall true story just ask Tony." Pietro laughed he was about to say something when Steve called in and said Tony was here I said "Speak of the devil we better head up quickly or Tony will be upset we didn't come see him." Pietro said "Quickly uh?" I should choose my words more carefully he picked me up bridle style and zoomed us up to see Stark. Tony said "Well Mini Reindeer Games lives another day!" I said "Call me that one more time I dare you!" I gave him a death glare worst then Natasha's he was definitely intimated he said "Okay Mini Reindeer Games." I didn't say anything so I just let my actions speak louder than my words and turned his hair pink. Everyone was laughing Tony on the other hand was not amused he said "Ha Ha Sam you had your revenge now change back my hair!" I had my fun and changed his hair back he said "Thank You." And continued "Okay guys I was wondering if you guys would like to come over to the Tower because I am throwing a party tonight." We agreed we would come so While Steve, Sam, Pietro, Rhodey, and Vision got ready Natasha, Wanda, and I went to Nat's room to get ready.

Natasha's POV

"So Sam are you going to the party with Pietro?" she said "Nat!" Wanda and I laughed Wanda said "Well are you because I know he likes you." Samantha said "I don't know he hasn't asked me yet." The next thing you know there was a knock on the door Sam said "I got it." We could here Pietro say "So um Sam would you like to go to the party with me?" she said "Sure Pietro I'd love to." Then she shut the door and we could hear him say very loudly "YES!" Wanda and I laughed and Sam's cheeks turned red as Wanda's jacket. Wanda and I said "We knew he would ask you we knew you liked him!" she said "Oh who asked you any way! Any way Wanda are you going to the party with Vision?" She said "Wait how did you know?!" I said "Please Wanda you hang around Vision all the time we all know you like him well everyone except Pietro." She said "Is it that obvious?" we both said "Yes and No." we all decided to stop gossiping and start getting ready I had a simple black dress that went to my knees and black pumps, Wanda had a long red dress with black sandals, and Sam had a blue dress that went just above her ankles with black sandals as well. The look on the guy's faces were priceless!

Sam's POV

Pietro walked up and said "You look very beautiful." I said "Thank you and you look very charming." He had that simile of his on again and Steve said "Wait how are we going to get there?" I said "No problem I can teleport us there." We all disappeared in a puff of green smoke and made an entrance at Stark's party. Tony said "Really I'm the one who always makes a big entrance but just suddenly appearing I think you have me beat kid." I said "Don't worry Tony I'm sure you'll find a way to top it." He just laughed and we began to enjoy the party I noticed Natasha was by herself and I went to talk to her I said "Hey you okay?" she said "Yeah I'm fine." I said "No matter how good of a liar you are Natasha I know that is most certainly a lie is this about Banner?" she sighed and said "Okay maybe it is." I said "You know I've been working on some tracking spells lately and maybe but no promises I could find Bruce." She said "Really you think you might be able to find him?" I said "It's possible for me even if the jet's invisible but I can't promise we find him." She was so happy and she hugged me and said thanks and went to go enjoy the party. I heard Rhodey tell that story again as he said "And I dropped at their feet and said boom you looking for this!?" the people laughed at this I said to myself one of these days that story is going to get old I sat at the counters chair and Pietro zoomed by and my chair began to spin really fast he stopped it and said "Whoops sorry." I said "No big but let's not do that again okay cause I am so dizzy." We both laughed and he asked me if I would like to dance I said "I don't know….."He just grabbed my hand and we went out to the dance floor I said "Since you dragged me out here I will feel no remorse if I step on your toes." He laughed and said "You know I never got to tell you how grateful I am for you saving my life that day." I said "Well you saved mine guess I owed you." He said "You don't owe me anything because you saved me. I can still be with my sister she would have been devastated If I died we were all we had left till you and the Avengers let us join." I said "Well I'm glad you and Wanda are apart of the team and family." He said "I'm glad too or I would never had met you." I was a little shocked by this he then did something else I didn't expect he kissed me. Tony whistled and then he screamed OW! Natasha and Steve had kicked him Pietro and I went to sit and talk.

Wanda's POV

Tony said "I ship them." Sam said "Finally I was wondering when they would finally kiss!" Natasha said to Rhodey pay up he handed her ten bucks I just thought quietly to myself and said my brother is in love and I couldn't be any happier for him and Samantha. But then I remembered Oh No what will Clint and her Thor think when they find out!?

Location: Asgard

Thor's POV

According to Heimdall Lady Samantha had woke up I went to the observatory to ask him how she was now he said she is fine and she is now dating the Maximoff boy. I was not surprised I knew he liked her I decided I would tell Odin because he did love his granddaughter but I do have to admit he was acting a little strange lately but put that aside. (If anyone has seen Thor 2 The Dark World you would know it's really Loki on the throne not Odin so let's see how this conversation goes shall we.) I told Odin the news that Lady Samantha was happily in love and was alive and well he said this was good news and said he had business to attend to so I left and I didn't think twice.

(Surprise) Loki's POV

So my daughter is having a happy life on Midgard well that won't last long and I'll see to that she will pay dearly for betraying me all those years ago her whole world will come crashing down and she will never see it coming.

 **Looks like Loki's planning revenge oh boy looks like my story will continue and I hope you all enjoyed this story because I made sure this chapter was longer. So you see that button that says review click it and you will be glad that you did trust me I really enjoyed writing this story cause like I said Quicksilver was not going to die in this story sorry was not having it I still believe he's alive he's just too important a character so until my next story good bye!**


End file.
